Gage ou vérité version sorcier
by Azriell
Summary: Quand les Serpentards et les Griffondors jouent ensemble à gage ou vérité, ça dégénère..?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Gage ou vérité version sorcier ou comment maltraiter une pauvre bouteille.

Auteur: Azills

Rating: K+ pour le moment, futur M.

Disclamer: Rien à moi! (Noon?) Tout est à J.K Rowling, si c'était à moi, il n'y aurait pas les même couple: 3

Genre: c'est dur ça... Euuh.. Romance? Mouais... Et puis général!

Romance/Général c'est nul, mais j'arrive pas à trouver autre chose.

Note:Eh bien... C'est ma première fic depuis pas mal de temps, donc je demande (beaucoup) d'idulgence! je sais que j'ai pas de talent, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

_Chapitre 1_

Harry ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment il avait atterit là, dans la salle commune de Serpentards, à attendre.

A ses côtés se trouvaient Ron et Hermionne, Ron était apparemment en train de se demander si des araignées séjournait dans la pièce, Hermionne était détendue.

Rouges et ors comme Verts et argents étaient assis en cercle, une simple bouteille de plastique au centre.

C'était Hermionne Granger et Pansy Parkinsoon qui s'étaient mises dans la tête d'organiser quelque chose entre les deux maisons ennemies pour les rapprocher.

L'année précédente, Pansy ou Hermionne aurait vomit à l'idée que les deux maisons puiisent être _proches_. Mais, à la fin de la 5ème année, les deux filles s'étaient rendues compte qu'elles s'attiraient et maintenant, elles sortaient ensemble.

Tout ça pour résumer qu'elles avaient convaincu (forcé) pour Hermionne: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et pour Pansy: Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe avaient tenté d'accompagner leur _chef_, mais Pansy les avait gentiment envoyés promener.

Il y eut un moment de silence lors duquel les élèves des deux maisons se lancèrent des regards hostiles et/ou menacant puis Pansy prit finalement la parole:

"Je suppose que tout le monde connait les règle et..."

Elle fut coupée par une petite vois qui lui demanda quel était le jeu auquel ils allaient jouer.

"Oh pardon, j'avais oublié! C'est "Gage ou vérité", on fera tourner la bouteille pour laisser un peu d'imprevisible, c'est Ok?"

Serpentards et Griffondors avaient pâlit mais hochèrent la tête, ils n'avaient pas envie d'affronter les fourdres de la jeune fille.

Hermionne sourit: "Ok, je commence!"

Elle posa la main sur la bouteille puis s'arreta.

"J'oubliais! J'ai apporté ceci pour qu'il n'y aie pas de mensonge!"

Elle posa un petit objet sur la table.

"C'est un capteur de dissimulation(cf tome 4!), il vibre dès qu'il décèle mensonges ou trahison."

Elle posa la main sur la bouteille, cette fois-çi pour de bon, et la fit tourner. Elle s'arreta sur Blaise qui déglutit.

Hermionne eut un sourire des plus sadique.

"Gage ou vérité?"

"Vérité" répondit Blaise en tremblant.

"Très bien! Dis-moi Zabini, quel est ton penchant, Gay, bi ou hétéro?"

Blaise eut un sourire: " Gay!"

Pansy éclata de rire: "T'es pas gené! Tu dis ça comme ça!"

Blaise haussa les épaules: "Pourquoi, je devrais avoir honte?"

"Non, non! Pas du tout!" répondit Pansy en rougissant.

Blaise fit tourner la bouteille à son tour.

Le coeur de Dean manqua un battement quand elle s'arreta sur lui. Les autres personnes présentes poussèrent un soupir de soulegement.

"Gage ou vérité?"

ayant un mauvais présentiment pour l'option vérité, Dean choisit le gage.

Blaise réfléchit un moment puis annonca: "Je te défie d'enlever un vêtement à la personne de ton choix!"

"Objection" cria Pansy " Ce serait mieux au hasard!"

Blaise resta perplexe un instant puis hocha la tête.

"Ok."

Dean interrompit son geste de refaire tourner la bouteille.

"Attend! Quel vêtement je dois enlever?"

Blaise fixa l'ensemble d'adolexcent à ses côté puis eut un sourire tordu.

"Le pantalon pour un garçon, la jupe pour une fille!"

Il y eut une vague de protestation mais Blaise ne se laissa pas fléchir et fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arreta sur... Draco.

Celui-çi devint blanc comme neige.

Il gémit.

"Pitié..."

Blaise eut un sourire qui se voulait désolé mais qui ne l'atait pas du tout.

"Désolé Drake"

Dean regardait le sol, espèrant sans doute que le Serpentard oublirait son idée, malheureusement...

"Bon, maintenant que tout est décidé, c'est à toi, Thomas!" s'écria joyeusement Blaise.

Dean déglutit puis s'approcha de draco, rouge de honte. Il posa ses mains sur le haut du pantalon taille-basse caché par une chemise verte trop longue de Draco. Il devait se concentrer sur le pantalon, uniquement le pantalon, surtout, il ne devait pas penser aux hanches de Draco qu'il touchait pour le moment.

"Bon, tu y vas Thomas?" S'impatienta Draco qui trouvait cette situation plus que gênante."

Dean tira doucement, en espèrant ne pas gaffer, le pantalon ne résista pas et tomba au sol en un tas informe, Draco s'en dégagea, affichant de longues jambes pâles et fuselée à un Dean couelur tomate bien mûre et au reste des sorcier(e)s présent(e)s.

Finalement, Théodore siffla/

"Eh! J'avais jamais remarqué mais t'es plutôt bien foutu!"

Draco rosit légerement.

"C'est bon! Laisse-moi tranquille!"

"Il a raison Dray, t'offusques pas, c'est un c-o-m-p-l-i-m-e-n-t!"

Draco se rassit sans rien ajouter et fit signe à Dean de faire tourner la bouteille, espèrant ainsi détourner l'attention, mais il sentait toujours un regard sur lui.

Dean obéit. La bouteille tourna longtemps, comme si elle hésita puis s'arreta sur Ron qui, après de longs instant de reflexion, choisit vérité.

Dean réfléchit très longuement, il ne voualit pas mettre un élève de sa maison dans l'embarras. Finalement, il se décida en priant pour le salut de son ami.

"Ron, de qui es-tu amoureux?"

Le visage rouge écrevisse de son ami lui aprit qu'il avait touché une corde très sensible.

Ron resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de répondre, sa vois n'était qu'un murmure.

"Je suis amoureux de Seamus."

Seamus eut un hoquet de surprise puis rougit furieusement, même si son corps était toujours là, son esprit gambadait au paradis, sautant de nuage en nuage avec des petits lapins roses qui... La voix de Hermionne l'interrompit dans sa rêverie.

"Pardon, Hermionne?"

Le jeune Griffondor eut un soupir exaspéré.

"Je disais: Et toi Seamus, est-ce-que tu aimes Ron?"

Seamus regarda ses pieds.

"Oui"

"JE LE SAVAIS!" s'écria Hermionne.

Pansy eut un sourire éclatant et elle poussa Ron sur Seamus. Ils rougirent, se relevèrent, puis se sourirent, puis...

"Bon, vous la faites tourner cette bouteille" lanca Théo qui commencait à se prendre au jeu.

Ron revint distraitement sur le morceau de plastique en question, tout en lancant un regard assasin au dernire des Nott, qui tourna (le morceau de plastique, pas Théodore!) pour s'arreter sur... surprise! Théodore!

"Gage ou vérité?"

Théodore, se méfiant un peu de c que le roux pourrait inventer comme question tordues, choisit le défi.

Ron eut un sourire machiavélique, il allait faire payer à ce Serpentard d'avoir interrompu sa _parade amoureuse _avec Seamus.

"Je te défie de faire une délaration d'amour à un Griffondor puis de te conduire en amoureux avec lui toute la soirée!"

Le Serpentard, pas gêné pour un sou, se leva tout sourire et se positionna devant Dean.

"Thomas, j'ai envie de toi, je t'aime, j'ai envie que tu me touches, que tu me pre..."

"STOP!" s'écria un Ron écarlate. "Ca va! Ca va!"

Dean remercia mentalement son teint foncé qui lui permettait de dissimuler le fait qu'il rougissait.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Hermionne était hilares, Blaise chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco qui rougit légerement puis le frappa éspieglement au ventre.

Théodore s'assit entre les jambe de Dean, pas plus honteux qu'avant, pusi en prenant son temps, il fit tourner la bouteille qui, cette fois-çi, s'arrèta bien vite sur Blaise qui protesta.

"Encore!"

"Oui, oui! Encore!" s'essclaffa Théodore.

"Grumph... Gage!"

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux de Théodore.

"Je te défie de... de prendre dans tes bras et d'ambrasser, hm..."

Blaise, paniquant tout de même un peu, pressa Théo.

"Accouche, qui?"

"Hm..."

Il eut cette fois une lueur franchement tordue dans ses yeux.

"Draco."

TBC!

Voilà pour le pemier chapitre, ça vous a plu? C'était nul à vomir? Ca va? Vou avez eut peur à cause de mon orthographe (déplorable, je sais)?

Review?

Aussi, d'après vous, quels seront les couples?


	2. Les fous qui se découragent pas!

Titre: Gage ou vérité version sorcier ou comment maltraiter une pauvre bouteille.

Auteur: Azills

Rating: K+ pour le moment, futur M.

Disclamer: Rien à moi! (Noon?) Tout est à J.K Rowling, si c'était à moi, il n'y aurait pas les même couple: 3

Genre: c'est dur ça... Euuh.. Romance? Mouais... Et puis général!

Romance/Général c'est nul, mais j'arrive pas à trouver autre chose.

Note: Une uptade parce que, bon, ça fait longtemps, et parce que je suis en manque de BzDm!

_Chapitre 2_

_"Je te défie de... de prendre dans tes bras et d'ambrasser, hm..."_

_Blaise, paniquant tout de même un peu, pressa Théo._

_"Accouche, qui?"_

_"Hm..."_

_Il eut cette fois une lueur franchement tordue dans ses yeux._

_"Draco."_

Le Malfoy régit immédiatement.

"Eh! Pourquoi moi?"

"Parce que!"

"Mais..."

"Ne discute pas! C'est un gage, point final!"

Draco soupira.

"Ok, Ok"

Blaise sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en entendant le blond accepter, il avait eu peur que Théo se laisse fléchir et lui demande d'embrasser Potter... Et bon, un Griffy, franchement...

Il se leva et Draco en fit autant, un air de défi sur son visage. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, Blaise entoura la taille de Draco de ses bras. Leur difference de taille était flagrante, Blaise étant plus grand que la moyenne et Draco légerement plus petit.

Draco dut donc s'accrocher au cou de Blaise et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Leurs nez se touhaient presque, Blaise inspira profondément.

"J'y vais!"

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, il sentit le blond frissoner. Se doutant que Théo ne se contenterait pas d'un simple baiser 'non-appronfondi', il introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Draco.

Leurs deux langues se heurtèrent, se calinant,...

Ses mains était descendues lentement jusqu'au creux des reins de Draco, celui-çi eut un vague gemissement de protestation qui s'etouffa dasn leur baiser.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, les deux Serpentards se séparèrent et retournèrent s'assoir, toujours côte à côte. Blaise passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco avec un sourire goguenard sur son visage.

Blaise fit tourner la bouteille.

"Pansyyy! Tu vas connaitre ta douleur!"

La jeune fille lui tira la langue.

"N'importe quoi!"

"Gage ou vérié?"

"Hmm, Gage!"

"Ok! Je te défie de boir cinq verres d'afilé de firewishky, et ne fait pas l'innocente, on sait que t'en a!"

Pansy lui re-tira la langue.

Elle courut ensuite dans le dortoir des filles pour en ressortir rapidement avec deux bouteilles de firewiskhy et un verre.

"Ta-Dam!" s'écria-t-elle

Pansy prit le verre et une bouteille puis se servit et but cul-sec ses cinq verres.

"Voilàà! Admireuuh!"

Blaise eut un sourire moqueur devant l'état douteux de la brune.

"J'admire, en effet."

Sans se préocuper de l'ironie de Blaise, Pansy s'était écriée:

"Je fais tourner!"

Harry passa très très près de l'évanouissement quand le goulot cruel se pointa dans sa direction.

"Potty! Gage ou Vérité!"

"Vérité" répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

"Hm, très bien! Eh bien, Prude-Potter, dis-nous, à 17 ans passés, es-tu vierge?"

Harry eut l'impression que son corps se vidait de toute vie, il resta silencieux.

"Je prend ça pour un oui?" demanda ¨Pansy, victorieuse.

Harry soupira.

"Oui"

Il y eut un grand vide puis Hermione s'écria:

"KYAAAA! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, tu es toujours VIERGE (ndla: et alors! Ya pas de mal à ça! )!"

"Oui, bon, ça va" grogna Harry.

Il avait envie de se cacher sous terre, il lança un regard meurtrier à Draco et à Blaise qui se roulait pratiquement par terre de rire. Il attrapa rageusement la bouteille qu'il fit tourner le plus rapidement u'il put, elle s'arrèta sur...

"Tiens, tiens, Draco... Gage ou Vérité?"

"Vérité" répondit Draco d'un air faussement sûr de lui.

Harry n'vait pu s'empècher de ressentir une joie intense, il allait, enfin, pouvoir se venger de toute les moqueries que le Malfoy lui avait fait subir! Mais pour ça, il devrait trouver une bonne question à poser.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres, il avait trouvé!

"La même question, es-tu-vierge, mais avec une legère difference, si tu ne l'es plus, dis-nous qui a été ta première fois."

Pansy siffla:

"Pas mal! Tu te défends bien, Saint-Potter, tu vas nous répondre, Draco?"

"Bien sûr" répondit celui-çi.

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

"Non, Olivier Dubois."

Immédiatement, tout les regards se portèrent sur le capteur de dissimulation qui pourtant ne vibra pas.

Draco esquissa le geste de toucher la bouteille mais Blaise l'en empecha.

"Hey! Draco Lucius Malfoy, attend un peu, explique-nous, où, comment et quand!"

Draco prit un air détaché.

"Boof, j'en ai pas tellement envie, en fait..."

J'm'arrète là! Désolée si c'est court!

Review?


	3. Fin du carnage

Titre: Gage ou vérité version sorcier ou comment maltraiter une pauvre bouteille.

Auteur: Azills

Rating: K+ pour le moment et définitivement, tout bien réflechi.

Disclamer: Rien à moi! (Noon?) Tout est à J.K Rowling, si c'était à moi, il n'y aurait pas les même couple: 3

Genre: c'est dur ça... Euuh.. Romance? Mouais... Et puis général!

Romance/Général c'est nul, mais j'arrive pas à trouver autre chose.

Note: God... Ca fait au moins trente ans que j'ai pas écrit de nouveau chapitre... jette un oeil sur Plus de six mois en fait... Wow... -.-

Bon beeeen.. C'est la fin de la fic.. ... .. .

Chapitre trois.

Le visage de Blaise se contracta, pas tout à fait la réponse qu'il attendait.. Il déclara sur un ton moqueur:

"Allons, Drake, on est entre amis, tu ne veux pas faire de confidence à ton ami Blaise?"

"Pas vraiment! Ca te regarde pas!"

"La belle excuse.. Pourquoi, c'était pas bien? Dis-moi, qui est-ce-qui était en-dessous? D'après la carrure de Dubois, je dirais que c'était toi, Dray, raconte-nous tout."

Pansy les interrompit, elle ne voulait pas que ça tourne au bain de sang:

"Blaise, arrète de faire ton Draco. Draco, même si ça m'écorche la langue, je trouve que t'as raison, ça nous regarde pas."

C'était la chose à ne pas dire.

Les deux Serpentards se murèrent dans un silence renfrogné et Draco fit tourner la bouteille. Hasard malheureux ou autre chose, la bouteille arriva sur Blaise.

"Gage ou vérité"

"Pas besoin de medire les differentes propositions, j'avais compris." répondit agressivement Blaise.

"Oh putain.." soupira Pansy

Ce qui n'arreta pas Draco qui répondit tout aussi vertement:

"Vaiment? Oh,j'aurais pas cru, c'est quand même très compliqué.. Bravo Zabini! Mais maintenant ça devient encore plus dur, tu dois choisir une des deux proposition.. Tu y arriveras?"

"Haha, très drôle Malfoy, verité."

"Eh bien.." commenca Draco d'une voix faussement indifferente, "je te passe la question, qui était ta première fois?"

Blaise eut un sourire ironique.

"Oh, c'était Nicolas Danziger, tu sais le Serdaigle.. Ah, et, j'étais au-dessus..."

Avec une moue dégoutée, Draco répondit:

"Oh, tu sais, moi, les détail de ta vie sexuelle..."

"STOP" cria Hermione "Ca devient n'importe quoi, là! Blaise et Draco s'arrachent la tête, Ron s'est caché dans un coin avec Seamus pour pouvoir le peloter à l'aise, Théodore rend Dean cramoisi-oui, Dean, ça se voit!-, Pans est ivre morte, Harry a fait un grand trou et s'est caché dedans et..."

"Et toi?" demanda Balsie, sincerement curieux.

La Griffondor prit un air sombre pour répondre:

"Moi? Je survis..."

"Et..? Comme je t'ai coupée on a pas pu entendre la conclusion.."

"Ah! Oui! Donc, tout le monde va aller se coucher et on va laisser les deux amoureux colériques finir de s'entre-tuer."

Trois voix résonnèrent en même temps:

"Les QUOI colériques?" Blaise et Draco.

"Oooh, Pourquoi?" Théodore.

Ignorant les deux Serpentards, Hermione répondit à Théodore un sec "parce que c'est comme ça". et recula d'un pas décidé vers la porte;

Un à un, les autres participants quittèrent la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Blaise et Draco. Un silence maladroit s'installa entre les deux garçons.

"Et"

"Je"

Ils se dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux étonnés, ils avaient parlé exactement en même temps, Blaise fut le premier à se reprendre.

"J'aurais jamais cru que tu t'étais allongé pour Dubois.."

"Qu'est-ce-que ça a de honteux!"

"Oh.. Rien c'est juste que.. Dubois, quoi.."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi Dubois! Il est beau,intelligent et doué en sport! C'est déjà pas mal!"

Blaise eut l'air choqué:

"Mais..! C'est un Griffy!"

"Et alors! Ils ne sont pas tous commePotter!"

"Tu me fais penser à Pansy..."

"..."

"Ca fait peur.."

Draco eut un demi-sourire.

"Sans blague?"

Blaise se raprocha de lui d'un air assuré et l'embrassa.

"C'est dingue quand même qu'on fasse quand même comme si on était pas ensemble.. C'est pas comme si ça pouvait choquer qui que ce soit.."

"J'ai peur que mon père l'aprenne.."

"Et après? Tu es en sécurité à Poudlard!"

"Mouais.. Il a le bras long.. Et puis surtout, il serait déçu.."

Blaise soupira..

"Dray, Dray.. il faudra quand même le dire un jour.."

"Un jour.. Un jour.."

Le Zabini, sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de Draco sur ce sujet là,embraya sur autre chose.

"Tu m'as déjà trompé..?"

"Blaise, on sort ensemble depuis un mois!"

"Et alors?"

"J'ai pas encore eu le temps de me lasser.."

"C'est rassurant.."

"Et toi?"

"Non."

"Ah"

La conversation devenant de moins en moins interressante, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher.

Alors qu'il était persque dans son dortoit, Blaise fit quelques pas en arrière, saisit la bouteille et la brisa, il laissa les débris par terre.

"Euh, Blaise?"

"Oui?"

"Qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'avait fait cette bouteille?"

"On a eu une dispute sanglante quand on était plus que deux!"

"Bien sûr!" Draco sourit "et, logiquement, la bouteille ne peut pas être restée vivante."

"Exact"

Ils entrèrent pour de bon dans le dortoir. Soudain, le blond pouffa de rire..

"Drake?"

"C'est juste que.. Finalement on a humilié Potty et j'en ai même pas profité à fond!"

"Cest peut-être que tu t'améliores!"

"Avec Saint-Potty-Le-Preux? Jamais!"

Les deux garçons se glissèrent dans leurs lits respectifs en riant.

F-I-N

(une fin baclée et ininterressante mais une fin quand même: p )


End file.
